


Anticipation

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anticipation can be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long time ago I wrote this, I seem to have found it again~  
> again, I own nothing.  
> Un-beta-ed

Anticipation can be the best thing in the world; of course, it can also be the worst. That’s what was running through the mind of billionaire Bruce Wayne as he glad-handed and posed for pictures outside Gotham City’s new power plant. He smiled and waved off reporters in a gesture that could only be described as charismatic. He was stunning to look at in his element. At his core Bruce was an actor. Only someone with an actor’s sensibility would think to scare criminals by running around dressed like a giant bat. Theatricality was essential to Bruce’s life. As he carefully strode down the long line of reporters he met a vaguely familiar set of baby blues. 

“Ah, Mr. Kent. Good to see you again.” Bruce said clapping a firm hand into the waiting palm of Clark Kent.

“Mr. Wayne, always a pleasure. When are we going to sit down and have a real interview?” Kent probed. The normally bumbling reporter could have his moments of journalistic suave if the situation called for it. 

“Now, now. You must know that I have already promised Ms. Lane the exclusive on what makes a Wayne tick.” Bruce said with a charming smile. He passed a wilting Kent and headed on down the line, making headlines all along the way. Meanwhile in the back of that brilliant mind, he was formulating a plan to rid himself of his newest vice. Batman could not afford distractions and temptation. All he needed to do was figure out how to expel this latest test of his willpower and continue his work. The only problem with that, it involved things that Batman never did. Compromise was a key component and Batman hated giving even an inch to someone else. It also involved the Man of Steel, who was, at this moment the instigator of the problem. Well, instigator in Bruce’s mind and in reality completely clueless. 

Bruce heaved a sigh as the door to his limo closed. Anticipation hit him again like a wave and as it coursed its way through him he allowed himself a small moment of enjoyment then abruptly stamped it out. Tonight he would call for the object of his “problem” and remove this temptation once and for all. 

Batman stood in a moonless night perched atop one of Gotham’s many stone edifices. He had sent a low level emergency signal out of the Justice League’s communicator and heard the familiar voice of Superman reply, “I am on my way.”

Bruce sat back in the quiet and recalled when this problem had started. The League had assembled for their monthly meeting and Batman had begrudgingly agreed to once again suffer being in the same room with beings he most assuredly did not enjoy the company of. The Martian Man Hunter was in the middle of a very long and tedious briefing about cosmic rays and the dangers they pose to ordinary citizens when Batman let his concentration slide from the green alien to another alien sitting across the table from him. Thanks to his white lenses he could scan a room without anyone being able to tell where exactly he was looking. For the first time Bruce found himself studying a face he had never really regarded in detail. His eyes roamed a handsome face with light blue eyes, which somehow seemed familiar, and finally rested on firm yet soft looking lips. Bruce found himself lingering on those lips, and wondering what they felt like, tasted like…and it was at that moment Batman abruptly excused himself from the meeting with an “emergency” in Gotham City. 

He stalked down the League’s many hallways his breath ragged from embarrassment and anger. He pushed into a small unused bedroom to regain his self-control and trademark gruff baring. Here in this small bedroom Bruce tore his mask off and decided to wash his face so the gloves were quickly removed also. The cold water did refresh him but Bruce still felt frustrated, and angry that his normal self-composure was ripped away by the simplest thing like Superman’s lips. His lips, Bruce thought, a man’s lips…soft lips…soft lips kissing my lips…

“No, I need to focus. If I am not focused I am sloppy, if I’m sloppy I make mistakes, and I don’t make mistakes.” Bruce talked himself back down into his normal composure.  
The memory faded like a cloud in the night’s sky over Gotham City, and Bruce was still waiting for Superman to arrive. He mentally reminded himself to focus. Just as he stood, ready to find another perhaps more busy corner of the city he felt a slight breeze and a presence land behind him.

“Batman.” Came the usual greeting. Superman had learned long ago that the Bat was not one for pleasantries. He made no movement to indicate he was going to divulge the details of his distress call so Superman moved to his left side and looked out over the City. The red cape he wore floated gently in the breeze beside Bruce, and it smelled like him. It smelled light and warm, like sunshine and Bruce has restrain himself from inhaling deeply to get more of that intoxicating mixture. Superman scanned the city and it seemed rather quiet, nothing he thought the Dark Knight couldn’t handle. “So, “he said “What did you need assistance with?”

No answer, but the Man of Steel could tell there was something amiss with the caped crusader. His breathing seemed irregular and he focus unsteady, which was completely out of character. Maybe he is sick and wants me to take over patrol? Superman thought to himself. But then again, I’ve never seen Batman sick. Ever. A small chuckle came from the blue clad chest at the thought of the great Batman put out of commission for a night because of the sniffles. 

The small laugh made Bruce turn his head. He looked at the carefree action with wonder and awe. There were those lips again, laughing and parting looking more delicious than ever. Batman cleared his throat, and turned to face the object of his torture and humiliation. 

“The city is quiet, but I needed to discuss a problem.” Batman began suddenly finding himself unsure under a steady blue gaze. Superman’s face fell suddenly serious, understanding that this problem must be grievous for the usual loner to ask for help.

“Anything you need, I’m here to help.” Those perfect lips said again with complete sincerity. Never being one for subtly Batman had decided that the best way to approach the matter was to dive right in. He took a step closer to the object of torment in front of him and felt that pang of anticipation once again. Then adrenaline deep in his bones and he knew it was now or never. Turning a stern gaze upwards Batman closed the distance between them and kissed a stunned Man of Steel square on those perfectly awful lips. They were soft, but they were also warm and firm. After a moment Bruce pulled back and inhaled a deep breath. He felt that if Superman cared to peek under his cowl a fierce blush would be all he could see. Stunned the son of Krypton stood on the darkened rooftop and gaped. He had just been kissed by the Batman. Kissed. 

“Wha-what, what was that for?” Blue eyes questioned. 

“Nn.” Bruce struggled for the right words. “Th-thank you, for helping with tonight.”

“No problem.” Superman said, like he had just helped the Dark Knight get a cat out of a tree. He still didn’t understand what had happened so he just stood there like one of the stone carvings in the night. Before he could question the Bat further he was gone. The Man of Steel stood alone on a rooftop in Gotham after being kissed, and he had no idea what to do. Batman watched from a deep shadow as the object of his desire flew back to Metropolis perhaps a little slower than usual. 

He reached a gloved hand to his own lips and closed his eyes. He felt relieved that it was over, but somewhere in the back of his mind Bruce knew that it couldn’t be that simple. The piercing cry of a police car roused the hero from his reverie and he swung into action. He would just have to think about that another time.

Meanwhile, Superman landed at the Justice League tower and made his way to his room. He met Diana in the hallway and she smiled.

“So, what did the big bad Bat need help with?” She asked.

“Oh, he just needed to talk to me about the length of our monthly meetings. He thinks they are inefficient.” He lied through his still burning lips. She shrugged and mumbled something about his eccentricities and continued walking the opposite way down the hall. Clark heaved a large sigh as he closed the door to his private room. He walked to the mirror and took a moment to look at his lips and remember the feeling of the other man’s on his. He would have to question the Caped Crusader again, after he regained some of his composure. He was snapped out of his mental conundrum by a phone placed on his bedside table. 

“Hello.” He answered.

“Hey Clark it’s Lois. Listen I don’t think I can make the interview with Mr. Wayne tomorrow. Can you please meet him for me tomorrow?” She asked in her best, you-know-I-will-owe-you voice. 

“Sure! Thanks Lois!” Clark beamed. It was always a dream to interview the billionaire playboy. Clark hung up the phone and decided to get some rest before he flew to work in the morning. He laid out a perfectly normal suit and his glasses. He felt a small twinge of anticipation at the thought of the handsome philanthropist and an intimate interview. Anticipation could be the best thing in the world; of course, it could also be the worst.


	2. Part Two or The Old Switch-a-roo

It was 9:31 A.M. in the bustling office of Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet. He hurried to push various papers into drawers trying desperately to clean his office before Bruce Wayne came calling. Lois had to take a last minute leave and passed the long awaited interview to him. 

Clark normally wouldn’t have minded at except that last night he had been kissed by Batman. Well, Superman had at least. He couldn’t get the feeling of the other man’s lips on his out of his mind. “At least he is running behind” the reporter thought to himself. Of course being a billionaire Bruce Wayne could be as late as he deemed appropriate. Clark slowed his pace to somewhat human and gave a small smile at his rather tidy office, he had all but finished when a buzz came over his intercom.

“Mr. Kent, Mr. Wayne is here to see you.” The breathless voice said over the speaker.

“Ok, send him up.” Clark said in a puff of air. Suddenly a pang of feeling hit him in the chest like a flat palm of warmth. He felt something akin to butterflies in his stomach and chided himself for being nothing but a Smallville farm boy after all. Just as he opened his eyes a deep voice floated in from his office door.

“Mr. Kent, it seems we get to have our little interview after all.” A flash of white teeth and lovely eyes caught the reporter by surprise. 

“Oh! Sorry about that, Mr. Wayne, please come on in.” Clark stood to shake hands with the man in the doorway. “I wanted to thank you for not just canceling the interview because Lois was unavailable. I mean, she is at least better to look at.”

“I wouldn’t quite say that.” Bruce spoke as he sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. “Ms. Lane is lovely, but you seem to be a creature all your own.” No, this was not happening, Clark thought, Bruce Wayne was NOT hitting on him. Bruce Wayne wined and dined the most beautiful women in the world, and he most assuredly did not toss that casual charm in the direction of frumpy reporters. 

“Ah, well, uh- thank you Mr. Wayne.”

“Please, call me Bruce.” It was that smile again that caught his attention. Bruce Wayne had a smile that was all at once both devious and seductive. 

Clark sputtered and blushed his way through their interview, and thankfully the billionaire playboy had to excuse himself a bit early. Clark would not have been able to control himself if the interview had gone on any longer. The heat and friction between the two in the small office had been almost unbearable. Clark thought to himself, First Batman and now Bruce Wayne? What is going on?

Before Clark had time to dwell on that thought the sound of screaming caught his attention. His super hearing told him a large building a few blocks away was on fire so he tore at his suit and soared out his office window. A large boom rushed around him as he stopped suddenly at the site of the fire. People screamed from upper floors of the office building and he quickly assessed the situation. A dark voice broke his mental concentration.

“Superman, help the firemen get the blaze under control, I will load the people onto the Batwing and start evacuating the high-rise!”

Using his breath Superman contained the fire as quickly as he could. In the background he could hear the hum of the Batwing lowering people to the crowded street below. Over his communicator he heard a gruff voice say, “That’s everyone. The firefighters can handle it from here.” 

“Right.” He replied surveying the scene from above. “Batman, may I have a quick word?” Superman asked fighting to keep the nervous waver out of his voice.

“Not now. Need to get back to Gotham.” Came the curt reply, and without waiting for another response the Batwing sped out of the City and into the sky. Superman was left floating in air gaping at the space where two white eyes had shone through the small cockpit of the Batwing. Deciding that it was best to leave it for another time The Man of Steel decided to try and return to the Daily Planet as quickly and stealthily as possible.

Sitting in his office Clark waited for the clock to strike 5:00pm. He hadn’t done a single thing since he came back from the fire. He couldn’t get his mind off Batman, and how odd he had been acting recently. Skipping meetings with the Justice League, kissing him on the rooftops of Gotham, and now being in Metropolis for a minor emergency which he fled as soon as he could, it didn’t add up for the Kansas farm boy. Also, why was Mr. Bruce Wayne the world’s foremost playboy hitting on him? Maybe there was some evil working here? Magic, perhaps? 

The clock struck the hour and Clark gathered his things and headed to his small apartment. He pushed in the door and slung his coat over the single chair in his kitchen. He flopped down onto his bed like a child and huffed as he ran a hand through his hair. So many thoughts swirled inside his head that it started to feel cluttered, like his thoughts were running around a drain and yet they never seemed to go anywhere. Well, he thought, I will just have to pick them out one by one. He sat up, ruffled through his bad, and pulled out a pencil and paper. Staring at the lines on the paper, he wrote a list of the thoughts bouncing around in his head. 

1\. Batman kissed me. He sat there and stared, it looked more ridiculous on paper than it did in his head. But, he thought, did it really bother him? It had been nice, and not entirely unlike other kisses he had received in his life. Maybe I should just ask Batman about it, straight forward always seems to work best with him. 

2\. Bruce Wayne flirted with me. Well, Bruce Wayne was a known flirt, and maybe he had been sincere. The fact that this also did not bother Clark gave him pause. Clark had never considered himself ‘gay’ or ‘straight’, he wasn’t bound by the rules of Earth anymore. In fact, growing up in a small town in the middle of America he had always felt caged. Like an animal at the zoo he felt as though everyone else was on the outside and he was trapped on the inside. 

Well, Clark thought, I guess that is settled then. Hopefully Batman won’t skip this week’s meeting. It was still Monday and the meeting was scheduled for Thursday, at the newly constructed Justice Tower. Clark felt that surge of feeling in the pit of his stomach again and realized that he would just have to wait. He briefly considered just flying out to Gotham and confronting Batman now, but somehow he thought that wouldn’t earn him a straight answer. He sighed as he heard a roar of police 33 blocks away, his problems would have to take a back seat. With a burst of air he flew out of the window pushing the strange coiling of anticipation out of his mind and focused on the horizon. 

Back in Gotham City, Bruce sat in the Batcave staring at the large wall of monitors. On each small screen closed caption video showed playbacks of the high-rise fire from earlier that day. Know eyes scanned each screen and focused in on a blue and red blur passing with immense speed. Bruce paused the video as Superman came into view on the screen. He stared, trying to figure out just what it was that held his attention with such a force.


	3. Double lives, double lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leading double lives things get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updating this old ass fic, hope it goes well. As usual, I own nothing, and this is un-betaed.

Thursday finally rolled around and it felt like it took an eternity instead of a few days. Clark was lounging in his room, waiting for the league's meeting to begin. Well lounging isn't the word, he was pacing....stopping every once in awhile to adjust his hair. He couldn't get his normal curls to sit right where he wanted them. He tugged at his suit making sure it was right in all the important places, and then after another glance re-adjusting back to where it was before. 

Clark had never before been so concerned with his appearance. Back on the farm looks weren't what got things done, it was all hard work and the sweat of your brow. Now, however, he seemed almost pre-occupied with his looks ever since the 'incident' as he is now calling it where Batman had up and kissed him out of the blue. Clark had no idea how he was supposed to sit in a meeting and focus when all he wanted to do was corner the bat and....and what? he thought. Did he want to get some answers, maybe lecture him about team dynamics, or maybe he wanted to kiss the life out of the Dark Knight. Crap, he thought, he really just wanted to back the bat up to a wall and kiss him senseless....and that was just what he was gonna do! 

Sighing he resettled his cape around his shoulders and left for their meeting.

**************

Bruce sat in his room, inspecting his suit with careful scrutiny. All of his pieces were laid out on the bed, the matte black finish a sharp contrast to the crisp white of his sheets. He quickly began to assemble his outer suit, clipping pieces here and there slowly building the Bat persona in his head as he went. He tried to clear his head, to focus on his mantra and yet the only thing he could think about was seeing Superman at their briefing. 

He had thought that by giving in to this odd urge he would have purged the thought from his mind, only the opposite seemed to have happened. Now all he seemed to think about was the man of steel....and kissing....and kissing the man of steel. Bruce gave a gruff little laugh, he was curious what would happen would that steel melt and bend under pressure or would it stay just as hard and as strong as it was meant to? A shive ran up his spine, how was he going to concentrate during the meeting if he couldn't even control his lust in the privacy of his room. Bruce felt the intense need to meditate, but there wasn't time. He wanted to get the conference room first so he could have the most advantageous spot in the room. So with a final 'click' he put on his mask section and exited down the hall.

**************

Members of the league filed in, chatting and laughing. They all settled in for what they thought would be a long and boring session about who knows what, but much to their surprise the meeting ended after only 20 minutes. Clark had been for lack of a better term "spaced out" the whole time. He startled a bit when everyone began standing up and making their way towards the door. 

"Uh....Batman....could I....have a word?" Superman asked. He stood, somewhat uncertainly beside their conference table. The only response he got a terse nod. 

The Bat kept a reasonable distance, parallel to his alien friend. His body was angled towards the door ready for a tactical retreat, but his gaze was firmly on Superman. When it looked like Batman wasn't going to say anything Clark figured he needed to just get on with it. Right, he thought, straight to the point then. 

"Whydidyoukissmetheothernight?" Smooth, Clark. He huffed out a breath, why was this all the sudden the hardest thing he had ever done? All the monsters, evil geniuses, and other criminals he managed to defeat paled in comparison to this moment. He felt like a child.

Batman hadn't moved a muscle, not even a twitch. He hadn't expected the boy scout to come right out and ask him. In truth he felt sort of relieved that it was out in the open. Bruce wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself in control. He lived and breathed control, and in a split second he decided he was done with control. 

Without so much as a word Batman crossed the room in three strides and grabbed Clark by the back of the neck. He pressed their mouths together in a clash of teeth and lips. Fevered, they wrapped themselves together. Batman took control and pushed his long time rival and team mate into the wall with a thud. Clark moaned into the other man's mouth at being manhandled. In truth he could have easily turned the tide and taken control of the kiss, instead he let Batman back him to the wall. 

Bruce wrapped his hands in the red cape that fell from broad shoulders and pulled it free. He wanted no barriers between them. He moved from those sweet lips down to Clark's neck. He ran his tongue along the line from his ear to the edge of his suit and back, scraping his teeth on the sensitive skin he found there. The Bat smirked when he heard the whine coming from the throat in front of him.

"Because.....I wanted to, because I want you." That deep voice shot through Clark like lightning. It rolled down his body in sweet waves. 

"I-I....want that too...." Clark managed to gasp. How had things gone so off track, he had hoped for a small conversation not a make out session, though he wasn't complaining. 

"Good, but not now." Bruce said, pulling back. He leaned away, squinting his eyes, drinking the sight this god among men reduced to a debauched mess. "I'm going to make you wait for it." With that the Dark Knight pulled away and left abruptly. 

Superman was left sagging against the wall, lips parted and red, his cape pooled at his feet. In short, a mess. For the first time in his life Clark felt his knees shaking, how long would he have to wait?


End file.
